On a Blue Burst of Lake
by bookwrangler
Summary: AU, HoratioOC. Third in a series. Getting together with family is never simple.
1. Intro

On a Blue Burst of Lake

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest including the dead bodies. No profits from this for me. I just wish. This is AU, but I will borrow from any season through S4. Soon I might get to acquire bits from season 5 too. This is your only guaranteed warning. I will try to give specific episode spoiler warnings where applicable. I let you know if I'm killing any one off too. Well, anyone important that is. Please read and review. Let me know if I've gotten way out of line. Let me know if you like it. I really do like to hear from you.

This is the third in a series. Please read "By the Sounding Sea" and "Yon Drear and Rigid Bier" first, or you might be a little lost.


	2. No worries

A/N: Wow. This sure did get away from me. I had really meant to get started on this a lot sooner. Well, I hope a few of you who were reading this series are still out there. Please R&R and let me know that you're there. Here's just a very little bit to get you going.

----------------------------------------------------

The sunlight streamed in around the edges of the curtain. Horatio lay propped up on his elbow watching Annabel sleep. Sleep took the edge off her features, made her look more vulnerable than she would ever admit to. She looked so young. Knowing that she was half way to thirty-seven did nothing to dispel that idea. He smiled, still a little amazed at the woman sleeping next to him and how she got there. Sometimes he was a little afraid he'd go to sleep and wake up to find her gone. With the roller coaster of a year he had it was possible. It had happened before. Horatio closed his eyes tight trying to dispel the gruesome pictures that filled his mind. He reached out and ran his fingers over Annabel's cheek. She opened one eye and smiled.

"You're staring at me."

Horatio smiled back. "You don't like me staring?"

"I was just wondering why."

"It's better than staring at the ceiling," he teased.

"Thanks a lot," groaned Annabel and she rolled over.

"You're normally more of a morning person than this, Detective."

"Might have something to do with flight delays and not getting in until 2am."

"What happened to 'I just need caffeine.'?"

"Do you have any?"

"No."

"Well, then," mumbled Annabel.

Horatio slowly traced his fingers down her spine and across the tan line on her lower back. Annabel arched her body away from him. "Stop that. That tickles." Horatio kissed her neck and ran his fingers feather light down her ribs and over her hip. Annabel purred. She rolled over and looked at him. "Do you have something specific in mind, Lieutenant?" He flashed her a look that could have burnt the paint off metal. It did succeed in turning Annabel's insides to liquid.

"When are your grandparents expecting us?"

"They're not. Remember, this is vacation. No schedule. No worries."

"That's good, Detective. Very good," he growled as he leaned in for a kiss. Annabel dug her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

------------


	3. Is It that good?

A/N: This chapter is a short one, so you get a bonus following it. Lucky you. Please R&R. I know you're looking at this, so take just a minute and let me know how you like it or not.

123: It'll be sweet for a while. It's supposed to be a vacation, so I'm going to try to keep them out of trouble for a bit. Let me know if you need something to cut the sugar though. Solitar: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the other two stories and are reading this one. Ang: Glad you like this so far. I hope I keep your interest.

---------------------------------------

Annabel sat at the table picking at her toast. She used it to push her scrambled egg around the plate. Horatio stood in the door toweling his hair watching her.

"I thought you said no worries, Bella."

Annabel's head snapped up. "Sorry. Have I mentioned visiting my oma can problematic?"

Horatio walked over and took a sip of coffee. "How so?"

Annabel fiddled with her food a little more. "She...she can be very harsh." Annabel sighed. "She is very opinionated. And not afraid to let everyone know her opinions. No matter what. Even if it would be better to let them ride. Almost like she doesn't notice when she hurts somebody. And she's gotten worse over the years."

Horatio picked up Annabel's hand and squeezed it. "You're not like her."

Annabel looked up at him. "How..."

Horatio smiled at her. "I know you well enough, Annabel." He kissed the inside of her palm. "Tell you what. How about I promise not to let you get like your cranky, old oma?"

Annabel grinned at him and tugged her hand. "Think I'll keep you around that long, do you, Lieutenant?" Horatio smiled cryptically and placed another kiss on the inside of Annabel's wrist. He blew on the slightly damp spot and Annabel's heart skipped. Horatio caught Annabel's eyes and held them. She felt that familiar burn start inside her.

"Maybe, Detective."

Annabel looked up through her lashes and grinned wickedly at him. "Think the sex is really that good?" Horatio threw his head back and laughed heartily. Annabel's smile softened. He didn't do that often enough.

"Never a dull moment with you, Bella." He dropped her hand and sat down to eat. "Don't let your oma bother you, Annabel. We'll be fine."

------------------


	4. By the inland sea

Horatio steered the car into a parking place across from the marina. Annabel practically bounced out of her door. She tried to wait patiently for Horatio to join her.

"You don't mind walking a bit, do you? We really can't park any closer."

Horatio smiled and took her hand. "Depends on how far a bit is."

Annabel looked him up and down. "I think you'll survive, Old Man." She tugged at his hand. "Come on. If you can't take the walk, there's no way you'll get up the dune later."

"I think you'd drag me up that dune if I even thought of stopping."

"You'd better believe it, Lieutenant," laughed Annabel.

They walked hand in hand, watching the boats cruising the channel. After a while Horatio started to wonder where they were headed. They passed the barrier dune and Lake Michigan stretched out before them. Annabel stopped. She gestured over at the large red, metal building towering in front of them.

"This is Big Red. Up close and personal." Horatio just nodded. Annabel frowned and cocked her head. "You think I'm being silly." She planted her hands on her hips. "This is a very important symbol of Holland. People get their senior pictures take out here, their wedding photos..."

Horatio leaned in and gave Annabel a quick kiss. "I understand. It's a very nice lighthouse. I'm just not into lighthouses."

Annabel reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw. "You're getting touristed out. Sorry. I just want you to see everything."

"Does it all have to be today?"

Annabel smiled and sighed. "I suppose not." A shadow passed over her face. "Are you getting tired?" Her hand dropped to his shoulder. "I just forgot. I am so sorry."

Horatio smiled at her. He took her hand and held it. "Bella, I'm fine." He reached up and traced the lines around her mouth. "Really. I'm not an invalid."

Annabel shook her head. "I've been pushing today. I just didn't want you to miss anything. I guess we could climb the dune tomorrow."

"No, that's the one place I really want you to take me. Annabel, it's just a lot to take all in one day."

Annabel grinned a little. "We could have been trying to do this during Tulip Time. That would have slowed us down a little. Thousands invade for the festivities." Annabel sighed. "The tulips are really pretty though. And you should see the klompen dances."

"I'll just have to take your word for it."

Annabel smiled and shook her head. "Sorry. Off track there. I still don't know why you put up with me."

Horatio pulled her into a tight embrace. "Because every day you do something that surprises me. I enjoy this side of you."

"What the crazy tour guide side of me?"

"The excited, carefree side of you. Just don't try to show me all of Chicago in one day."

"Not a chance of that happening. I'm having trouble trying to figure out where all I'm not taking you already."

"I guess we'll just have to plan another trip."

Annabel tilted her head and looked up at Horatio. "Really?"

Horatio flashed Annabel that smile that made her heart stop for a minute. "Yes, really. Unless you have plans otherwise."

Annabel looked at the ground. Horatio tilted her face back up towards his. He had a hard time seeing her eyes through both their sunglasses. He pulled her over into the shadow of the lighthouse. Horatio took off his sunglasses and hooked them into his collar. He carefully removed Annabel's. She refused to look at him. Horatio smiled softly and tilted her face up again. She scrubbed at her eyes. She looked back at the ground and stomped her feet a little.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry."

"I know." Annabel looked up at the sky, her feet apart and her hands balled on her hips. She clenched her jaw. "God, I hate this."

Horatio pulled her to him. "Actually, I kind of like it."

Annabel leaned back. "You like me all weepy? That almost every time you start talking serious about us, I fall apart?"

Horatio smiled and nodded. "And I like you when you're concentrating hard on a problem with a case. And I like it when you stand toe to toe with someone and don't back down." He gave Annabel a serious look. "And I even like it when you take my head off for something I did." Annabel just shook her head and smiled. "What? Don't you believe me, Annabel?"

"No. I was just thinking of that cocky lieutenant I argued with that first time. I was wondering where he went."

Horatio laughed. "I was not cocky. You were cocky."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "You were so angry that someone dared to challenge the Great Horatio Caine."

Horatio smiled. "Well, you had such a chip on your shoulder I was surprised you could stand up straight."

Annabel touched his cheek. "And now here we are."

Horatio kissed her lightly. "Here we are," he agreed. He bent his head for another kiss. Annabel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer. The noise from an approaching family caused them to break apart. Annabel hooked her fingers through Horatio's and pulled him along the breakwall.

"Come on, let's walk to the end." She smiled at his look. "I know. I know. Just another breakwall, but it's tradition," she insisted.

Horatio let Annabel drag him along. "I wouldn't want to break tradition."

---------


	5. One down

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R & R. I know you're out there. Let me know.

RS: One meeting down. Ang: Glad to still see you're enjoying this. Thank you.

------------------

They pulled up in front of a tri-level home with extensive gardens out front. Elie looked up from where she was watering and waved. Annabel waved back. She got out of the car, walked over and hugged her sister.

"Not back in Chicago yet?"

Elie shrugged. "Opa and Oma have needed me here. So I stayed. I'm actually teaching a class over at Hope. Novel writing."

Annabel gave her another hug. "That's great. How come you didn't mention that? And here I thought you were just hiding with Oma and Opa."

A shadow passed over Elie's face. "No one said I wasn't hiding." Elie shrugged. "I just needed something to do. I was visiting with Dr. Kleinheksel one afternoon and he suggested it." She smiled. "Actually, it's turned out to be interesting. There are some really good authors in the class." She looked over Annabel's shoulder. "Hello, Horatio. Good to see you again."

Horatio nodded. "Hello, Elie."

Annabel turned to Horatio. "El is teaching a class over at Hope." She looked back at Elie. "Wish we had known that when we were there today. We could have peeked in on you."

Elie smiled. "I can see that would have thrilled Horatio to no end. Has my sister been dragging you all over town?"

"It's been informative," hedged Horatio.

Elie nodded knowingly. "Bored you silly, did it? Annie forgets not everyone finds Holland as fascinating as she does."

"Let's just say I've learned a lot about your sister today."

"Hey, I am standing right here." She wrapped her arm around Horatio's waist and tapped her finger on his chest. "I could show you the best places to lose a body too," she teased. "You two just keep it up."

The three of them looked up as the screen door slammed. A small, Hispanic woman stood on the front steps, hands balled up on her hips. Her gray hair was cut close to her head. Annabel smiled up her. She scowled back.

"Hiya, Oma."

"Don't 'Hiya, Oma' me." She waved her hand at Annabel. "How come you're out here chatting with Elie? It's me and your opa you haven't visited in so long. You just saw your sister. Get over here." Annabel broke away from Horatio and walked over to her grandmother. She gave her a hug and kissed both her cheeks. "That's better." Oma stepped away. She looked Annabel up and down. "You look tired. What are you doing down there?" Annabel started to open her mouth. Oma patted Annabel on the cheek. "I know. Chasing criminals all over the city. I don't want to hear your excuses. You need to come to visit more often, Annabel Leigh."

Annabel ducked her head. "I've..."

Oma wagged her finger at Annabel. "I don't want to hear the 'I've been busy.' I know you get vacation time. You need to visit more than once a year." Oma looked over at Horatio. She nodded her head toward him. "And what about him?" Annabel motioned for Horatio to join her. Horatio came over and Annabel looped her fingers through his.

"Oma, this is Horatio Caine. Horatio this is my oma, Mariposa DeVries."

Oma looked Horatio up and down very carefully. She frowned at him. "How is someone supposed to see your eyes with those dark glasses on? You hiding or something?" She waved her hand. "Take those things off so I can get a proper look at you."

"Yes, Ma'am." Horatio did as she asked. She looked at him carefully. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips.

"And how much older than Annie are you?" she inquired with her eyebrows raised.

Annabel stiffened. "Oma!"

Horatio tilted his head, smiled slightly and looked at Mariposa. "I'm ten years older than your granddaughter, Ma'am."

"Mm-Hmm. And why are you still single at your age?"

"I was married, Ma'am."

"So, you're divorced, are you? You _are_ divorced, yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The door opened behind Mariposa and a tall, broad shouldered man stepped out. "Which is perfectly fine, Butterfly. Don't antagonize the man, dear."

Annabel stepped forward and gave her grandfather a hug.

"Hello, Opa."

"Hello, Annie. Good to see you." He held the hand not resting on his cane out to Horatio. "Good to meet you, Horatio. We've heard some about you from Elie."

Horatio shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you too, Sir."

Opa shook his head. "Please, don't call me 'sir.' We're Mariposa and Bas. Possibly Oma and Opa, but no sir or ma'am." Horatio nodded. "Don't let my Butterfly bully you, Horatio. If you don't want to answer. Just don't."

Oma harrumphed next to him. "Bas, I just don't..."

Opa looked down at her and smiled. "Butterfly..." She snapped her mouth shut. Annabel heard a snort out of Horatio and she elbowed him. Opa gave the couple a small smile and nodded. "Why don't you two come around back to the Florida Room? We can sit and talk and have something to drink." He ushered the trio on the porch inside. He stepped back outside. "Elie are you about finished?" he called.

Elie nodded. "I'll be right in. You're going to need someone to run interference."


	6. Setting her off

A/N: The standard stuff is in the intro. A little more family and fluff. Please R&R. I've gotta get on the ball and get this finished or Season 5 will get too far along without me. Or I'll get too distracted by it.

RM: Good to see you back and caught up. Gotta put me on author alert. Then you won't miss out. RS: He does hide behind the sunglasses. At least he's stopped wearing them open around his neck.

* * *

Annabel brought a salad to the table and seated herself next to Horatio. Elie set a basket of bread down and seat across from them. Annabel reached over and squeezed Horatio's hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Oma brought a casserole dish to the table and sat down.

"Grace, Bas. Let's not let this get cold." Everyone bowed their head and prayed. Oma crossed herself and opened her eyes. "Horatio, please pass me your plate. I hope you aren't like my granddaughters never eating anything."

"I do too eat, Oma. I just can't eat a heaping plateful like you seem to like dishing out."

"I don't know how you run around like you do on so little food, Annie. And Elie, you are just too skinny and pale."

Annabel glared at her grandmother. "And you wonder why I don't come to visit more often, Oma."

"Someone needs to take care of you, Annabel."

"I take care of myself quite well, Oma."

"Which is why your friend here ended up shot and you were kidnapped."

"Both of you enough," said Opa. The two women fell silent. Everyone passed their plates down and Oma filled them. They sat eating silently. Opa looked over at Horatio. "So did you grow up in Miami, Horatio?"

"Yes. But I lived and worked for a while in New York."

"How did you like New York? I've been through JFK and LaGuardia a couple of times, but I've never actually visited the city."

"It was a good city to work in," hedged Horatio.

Opa smiled. "But Miami is your home."

Horatio smiled back. "That would be true."

"Then you understand how we were very surprised when Annie moved so far away," said Oma, setting down her fork.

"I like it in Miami," responded Annabel.

Oma ignored her and kept her attention trained on Horatio. "Have you been divorced long, Horatio?"

"Yes, I was young and we didn't agree on where our lives were going."

"She didn't like you being a policeman."

"Oma, don't go projecting your prejudices," warned Annabel. "And that isn't a problem for me anyhow, now is it?"

"I don't see a ring on your finger saying he's marrying you, Annabel." Oma turned back toward Horatio. "Are you planning on marrying our Annie, Horatio?"

Horatio looked Oma dead on. "I haven't asked her, ma'am."

"That isn't what I asked you," said Oma.

Horatio looked down at his plate then back up at Oma through his lashes. "Well, ma'am, I think it is something Annabel and I will discuss at some point."

"Are you planning to discuss this soon? Annie is not getting any younger."

"Butterfly, that's enough." Opa looked over at Annabel who was about to say something. "You can relax too, Annabel." He looked back at Oma. "What Annie and Horatio have planned is not our business. They'll tell us in their own time."

Oma pursed her lips and frowned. She took a couple bites of dinner. "Marg DeGraaf had another baby last week."

Elie nodded. "Another little girl. Katrina Patrice. She's very cute."

"That gives Mary seven great-grand children," pointed out Oma.

Annabel leaned over towards Horatio. "All Marg's." She straightened and looked at her oma. "Feeling left behind are you, Oma? Too bad you were saddled with such poor granddaughters. Only one child between them and I couldn't even keep that one alive." Annabel stood up. "I'm finished. The food was very good, Oma. Thank you." Her voice shook. She quickly walked away. A moment later they heard the front door slam. Horatio started to rise.

Opa shook his head. "Give her a minute, Horatio."

Elie glared at her oma. "Annie is right. It's no wonder she doesn't visit more often." She jammed a forkful of salad in her mouth.

Oma looked down at her plate, her eyes watery. "I didn't mean it that way. I..."

"Butterfly, she knows you didn't. The two of you just set each other off."

Horatio stood up. "Thank you for the dinner, ma'am."

Oma just nodded.

"Horatio, after you climb the dune, come back for coffee, would you?" asked Opa.

"Bas, I'm not sure..."

"It will be fine. Trust me. There's nothing Annie loves more than standing on the dunes looking at the lake. There's something about a bit of sparkling blue that brings her peace." Opa gave Horatio a knowing smile.

Horatio nodded. "We'll be back later then." He went to find Annabel.

---------------


	7. On top of Mt Pisgah

A/N: Read the intro. I'm only borrowing. Total fluff here. Please R&R. Let me know if I've gone too far.

* * *

The sinking sun beat on their backs as Annabel and Horatio slowly trudged up the dune. The grade and the sand made it hard going. Annabel glanced over at Horatio. She could see a bit of strain at the corners of his eyes.

"We don't have to do this."

"I'm fine, Bella."

"No, you're not." Annabel stopped. Horatio stopped beside her. "Don't be stubborn with me. Do I need to remind you that you were shot four weeks ago?"

"No, Annabel, I am very well aware of that. And I think that's already been brought up today."

"Then don't push yourself." Annabel looked up the dune. A patch of darkening blue peered over the still long expanse of sand stretching to the top. "This has been here a good long time. It will be here to climb tomorrow."

Horatio frowned at her. "Don't baby me, Annabel."

Annabel threw up her hands and started walking again without looking back. "Fine. But if you have a heart attack, don't be expecting me to have any sympathy." She climbed quickly, leaving Horatio behind.

Annabel didn't look at Horatio when he finally crested the top and stood next to her. He bent a little at the waist, his sides heaving slightly. Annabel made an annoyed noise. She opened the small backpack she had brought, pulled out a bottle of water and a prescription bottle. She silently handed the water to Horatio, opened the prescription bottle and handed him a pill. Horatio took the pill and downed it with a glug of water.

Annabel shook her head. "Lieutenant Stubborn. It's not an easy climb. I knew at least your shoulder would hurt." She looked over at him and suddenly smiled. "But, boy, is the view worth it." Annabel closed her eyes, tilted her head up, and slowly turned in a circle.

Horatio looked out in the direction they had come up. Farther off than he thought, Lake Michigan stretched out from the state park. A breakwall stretched from a corner of the park matching the one he and Annabel had walked along earlier. Big Red stood sentinel where the channel narrowed. Sailboats and cruisers bobbed in the bright blue, sparkling waters. Wave runners sent plumes up as they raced along closer to shore. Horatio squinted and thought he spotted a freighter on the horizon. He looked up the coast, past the condos that crowded the state park to where the dunes became mostly wild again. He turned around and looked out over Lake Macatawa back towards the city of Holland. He looked down the dune on that side. A couple of teenagers went bounding over the edge and disappeared. Horatio walked a little closer to where they had gone. A sharp swing in the slip face made it impossible to see there the dune ended.

"And you didn't make me climb that side?"

Annabel smiled. She opened her eyes, walked over to him and peered over the edge of the dune. "I was being nice. But that is the side most people come up. We used to sled that side in the winter."

"You're kidding, right?" Horatio looked down the Lake Macatawa side of the dune again.

Annabel laughed. "Not as kids. In college. On borrowed cafeteria trays." Annabel's eyes lost focus as she thought back. "We had to have spotters. After you started, you couldn't see a thing for the snow. The spotters would tell you when to bail. Greg almost clocked himself on a dead tree hanging over the dune." Annabel sighed and shook her head slowly. "We were absolutely crazy. It was a fun ride though."

"If you say so."

Annabel laughed. "I think I have finally found something that spooks you." Annabel spun around. She stopped and smiled up at Horatio. "You should feel the rush you get when you go bounding down the dune. The sand sucking at your feet, almost pitching you over." Some more people went screaming down the steep side. "See. All part of the fun. Hell on the dune though. We're killing Mt. Pisgah." Horatio raised his eyebrows. "Sorry. I wanted to see how tall it was." She grinned. "And steep. It's about 128 feet and 33 degree angle on this side, by the way." Horatio flashed her an odd look. "Did a web search and found some professors over at Calvin in Grand Rapids had done a study. Environmental impact and all that. I read it before we came here." Horatio just shook his head. Annabel turned back toward Lake Michigan. She walked for a bit, dropped her pack and sat down beside it. Horatio sat down beside her and braced his arms out behind. Annabel leaned against him. "You have to admit it is beautiful up here."

"I see why you like it."

Annabel kept studying the lake. "And none of that nasty salt in the water."

"Nothing wrong with the ocean."

"No, just salty." Annabel sat up and looked at Horatio. "We could go swimming tomorrow."

"Isn't it cold?"

"Well, yea, the water is cold. So?" Horatio gave her a look. Annabel gave him a squeeze. "Oh, don't be a wimp, Horatio. Just a short swim. Then you can sit on the beach and get warm." Annabel looked out over the water. "If the waves are good, there's no way you're keeping me out of the water." She looked back at Horatio, her eyes snapping. "And I'm dragging you with me."

Horatio took a drink of his water. "We'll see." They sat there for a bit watching the water, watching other dune climbers. Annabel sat up and braced her arms like Horatio. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and took a deep breath. Horatio turned and watched her. A small smile played on her lips. She could feel his gaze and her smiled deepened. She dropped fully back to the sand. She looked up at the sky.

"God, I really do love this place." Annabel made it sound like a prayer.

"I see," said Horatio softly. Annabel opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled. Horatio smiled back. Annabel squeezed her eyes shut again.

"And I'm here with the person I love most in this world. Not many people get that exact moment."

"No, they don't."

"I keep expecting something to happen, something to spoil this."

"Vacation, remember. No worries, Bella."

"Mmmm." She heard Horatio shuffle around next to her.

"Annabel."

"Hmm?" She had started to doze off.

"Open your eyes, Annabel." She did. Horatio was on one knee next to her, his sunglasses hooked into his collar. Annabel's heart started to beat faster. She scrambled to sit up. She ended up knees bent, sitting on her heels. Annabel shook her head.

"You're kidding me, right?" Her eyes dropped to the box in his one hand. She shook her head harder. "You're not kidding me. Oh my God," Annabel choked. She took a gulping breath. Horatio set the box down, reached over and carefully removed her sunglasses. She noticed his hands shook slightly. Annabel bit back a smile. She chewed on her lip. Horatio picked up the box and slowly flipped it open. Inside was a ring with an oval sapphire set between two diamonds. The sunlight sparkled on the stones. Annabel couldn't stop looking at the ring as Horatio took it out. He picked up her limp hand. Annabel took another gulping breath.

"Annabel," he said quietly. Her eyes flew up to his. She had to bite back a smile again. He looked scared. She tried to lift her hand, touch his face, and reassure him. She got it half way there then dropped it back in her lap. Horatio gripped the hand he held a little tighter. A giggle slipped out. Horatio gave her a funny look.

"Sorry." Annabel bit her lip again.

"Annabel..." Horatio stopped again. Annabel waited. Finally, she took the ring from his fingers and slipped it on hers. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Annabel sat back on her heels again. Horatio looked a little bewildered. "I really had something I wanted to say."

Annabel smiled. "Actually, the fact that you couldn't get it out is really touching."

"Really?"

"Yes, Horatio. Really." Annabel touched his cheek. "You always have something to say. The fact that all of your fancy talk fled... Well..." Annabel grinned widely. Horatio grinned back.

"Well."

Annabel stretched out on the sand again and looked out over Lake Michigan. "Yep. Well." She glanced over at Horatio still on one knee. "I won't tell anyone."

"That I proposed to you without actually asking you?"

"That you were rendered speechless. And that I snatched the ring out of your hand. We'll stress the romantic setting." Annabel lay back and held her hand out in front of her to look at the ring. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Just gilding the lily, Annabel."

Annabel blushed. "There's my wordsmith."

"I love you, Annabel Leigh McGinty."

"I should hope so. Or this is an awfully expensive token of like, Lieutenant." Horatio laughed. They sat there just letting the lake breeze brush over them. Annabel looked over at Horatio. The air ruffled the bangs over his forehead. Annabel reached out and brushed them back a little. Horatio caught her hand and kissed it. She studied his face. Annabel shook her head and gave a short laugh.

"What?"

"Dinner. You knew you were going to do this."

"Yes."

"And you didn't let on."

"I wasn't going to propose to you at the dinner table."

"You didn't actually propose."

"You snatched the ring out of my hand."

"Yes, I did." Annabel looked out over the lake. "You know she's going to bug me about settling down and having kids now."

"I don't expect you to settle down."

Annabel looked over at Horatio and grinned. "Good thing you realize that won't happen." She stood up and brushed the sand off her legs. She held her hand out to Horatio. "Come on. Let's head down."

"I thought you wanted to see the sunset."

"A little cliché at this point, don't you think?" Horatio just grinned and stood up. Annabel reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, Horatio Caine."

He smiled at her. "I'd hate to think you took my ring and didn't love me."

"That would be bad wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"But I'm one of the good guys, remember?" Horatio just smiled.

---------


	8. That toddlin' town

A/N: see the intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. Thanks.

TenFour: Good to see you getting back. I hope things are going better. Ang: Glad your're enjoying. RS: As always, thank you for your honesty.

* * *

Horatio squeezed the car into a parking place. Annabel waited for him on the sidewalk and they headed for the station house. Annabel walked purposefully. Even dressed a little more casually than she would have for work, there was no doubt she was a cop. She nodded at the uniform who held the door for her, went in and approached the desk sergeant.

"Help you, ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Commander Ambrose."

"Is he expecting you?"

Annabel glanced at the clock behind him. "I may be a little early."

"Your names?"

"Detective Annabel McGinty and Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade PD."

"I'll let him know you're here. Any weapons to check?"

Annabel shook her head. "Not here on business, Sergeant." The desk sergeant nodded and dialed up the intercom. He asked Annabel and Horatio to step to the side. Annabel paced a little as they waited. The door next to the desk buzzed and out stepped a very tall, broad African American man. Annabel grinned at him.

"Hiya, Cab."

"Hiya, yourself, Stuff." He gave Annabel a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Cab set her down, stepped back and looked her over. "Seems Miami agrees with you, Stuff. Even if you tried to burry yourself in the swamp." Crosby flashed her a critical eye.

Annabel looked down at the ground. "You heard about that did you?"

"Hard not to considering who you took with you. I'm glad you finally got that all settled, Stuff, but not exactly the best way to go about it."

Annabel looked up and smiled. "Come on, Cab, you know me. I never take the easy way. So, Commander...," Annabel shook her head and grinned.

Crosby chuckled and puffed out his chest. "Yea, who'd 'a thought."

"I bet Lisa is tickled."

"She's glad to have me off the streets, yes." Crosby gestured toward the door. "Why don't we go on down to my office and have a seat?"

"Sounds good." Annabel turned to Horatio. Cab looked him over for the first time. Carefully sizing Horatio up, he met Horatio's gaze head on. Annabel looked from one to the other. "Okay, you two. Stand down. Sorry. I should have done introductions. Horatio, this is Commander Crosby Ambrose. The man who taught be everything I know about being a cop." Annabel smiled. "I'm gonna have a hard time getting used to that one. Cab, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Besides being the head of Miami's crime lab, Horatio is my fiancé." Crosby's eyes widened and he glanced down at her hand.

"Well, well, well. Congratulations, Stuff. All sorts of things to talk about." Cab reached out and shook Horatio's hand firmly. "I didn't teach her everything. I just got her started." He looked over at the desk. "Wallace, we'll be down at Pete's."

"Yes, sir."

Cab swept his hand toward the door. "You don't mind heading down to Pete's, do you?"

Annabel grinned and stated towards the door. "Gotta go to Pete's. I've missed the cheese danish."

"You just wait until Miz Bonita gets 'a hold of you though. She read about your little ride. 'Bout ready to fly down to Miami and let you know what for, Stuff."

"Good thing I've got a thick skin then."

---------


	9. Somethin's gotta happen

A/N: Sorry, fluff time is over.

* * *

The small bakery had several cafe tables out front, filled with people drinking coffee and enjoying food. Cab greeted several of them and shook their hands. One of the women engaged him in a longer conversation. Annabel smiled and led Horatio inside. As the door jangled shut and young man came out of the back.

"Can I help you folks?"

Annabel peered at him. "Jordan? Jordan Johnson?"

The young man broke into a wide grin. "Hiya, Corporal McGinty. Been a long time." He came out from behind the counter and shook Annabel's hand.

"I'd say. When did you get so tall?" Annabel shook her head. "When did I get to be old? I sound like your grandmother. Good to see you here, Jordan."

"JJ?" A white haired woman appeared in the doorway. She saw Annabel and her eyes widened. She smiled and her eyes twinkled. "That couldn't be Annabel McGinty. I hear she ran off to Miami without even stopping by to say goodbye. Then she done and sunk her car in a swamp."

Annabel looked down at the floor. "Morning, Miz Bonita."

"Morning yourself. I should take a switch to you, Girl. Come here and give me a hug." Annabel did what she asked. "Look at you all tan and happy. You've been by to see Crosby, haven't you?"

"Cab's outside."

"Miz Rodriguez caught him, did she? She's not happy with the way the last beat meeting went."

"Really?" Annabel perked up.

Miz Bonita shook her head. "No, you don't. This ain't your business no more. Corporal Harris is just fine. He isn't neglecting anything, no matter what Isabel Rodriguez says. You keep those Miami folks in line now. Why don't you come on back? JJ, get me a cheese Danish, a sticky bun, and what do you want over there, Red?" Miz Bonita called over to Horatio. She flashed him a big smile. "Now, I know Annie has better manners, but I'm guessing the excitement of being back here has just gotten to her. Otherwise she would have introduced you."

"I'm sorry, Miz Bonita. This is Horatio Caine. He runs the Miami-Dade crime lab. Horatio, this is Bonita Gibbons, owner of Pete's and mother to all of us strays."

"Nice to meet you , Ma'am."

"Listen to how polite this boy is. It's just Miz Bonita. Now what would you like, Horatio? And don't be telling me that you've already had breakfast." The front door jangled open. "'Bout time you got in here, Crosby. These folks have been starving waiting for you."

"I'm just surprised to see Stuff standing so close to you. Or even standing period."

Miz Bonita put her hands on her hips. "Now, Crosby. I might have been annoyed at the girl, but I'd never hurt her." She took the tray from Jordan. "Thank you, JJ. Horatio, you haven't told me what you want, hon."

"A cheese danish would be fine."

"Ah. Following the example of your girl, are you? Another cheese danish, JJ." Jordan brought the danish over and set it on the tray. "Thank you, JJ. We'll be in back."

"I'll be fine, Gran."

"I know you will dear." Miz Bonita led them into the kitchen and over to an old wooden table in the corner. "Crosby, will you get coffee for everyone?" He nodded and started pouring cups. He set up three of them and then looked over at Horatio.

"Black is fine," Horatio responded to the unanswered question. Cab brought over the coffees and everyone settled in.

"So, Stuff, someone has finally convinced you married life isn't so bad."

Annabel grinned. "Yea. Something like that." She picked up Horatio's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Personally, it's given me reason to doubt his sanity. He still has time to come to his senses."

Miz Bonita swatted her. "He seems like a smart man. And very determined. You don't make it easy on anyone."

Annabel laughed. "You don't have to point out to Horatio that I'm stubborn, Miz Bonita. He discovered that long ago. Besides, Horatio will give me a run for my money in that department any day."

"I'd be willing to take that bet, Stuff."

Annabel smiled fondly and shook her head. "Do you know how long its been since someone's called me that?" She looked over at Horatio. "Cab gave me that name the first week on the job."

"Tough stuff. Because she's such a sweet girl."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "You gonna tell the story or not, Cab?"

Cab took a sip of his coffee. "We were just down the street from here. We were walking our beat and some punk snatched a purse right in front of us. Set off in pursuit. The kid started cutting across yards and over fences and up and down trash piles and down alleys. Man, I just couldn't keep up."

"Lisa's cooking had take it's toll already," Annabel cut in.

"You wanna tell it?" Annabel smiled and shook her head. "Then keep your comments to yourself. Anyhow, when I caught up with the two of them, Stuff here had the kid on the ground. She looked up and her hair was a mess, she'd lost her hat, had scratches all over her face and a tear in her shirt. She looked a mess. I took a look at her and the kid with her knee in his back and told her that she was made of some pretty tough stuff. It stuck."

"You can tell who knows me from the district in those days."

Horatio smiled. "Pretty much sums her up." Everyone laughed.

Annabel ran her fingers through her hair. "I've kept my hair short since then. I couldn't get some of the tangles out. I was a total mess. I had to pay for the hat too. Never found it."

The jangle of the door drifted into the kitchen. "Where's my stash, JJ?" The loud voice carried through the door. "Jayleen said she left it with you. Where is it, boy?" The group at the table tensed.

"I ain't got it here, fool." Annabel and Horatio both reached for the guns that weren't there. Cab was already out of his seat and headed for the door. Miz Bonita started to follow. Annabel grabbed her arm and shook her head. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. Cab had gone through the door.

"Put down the gun, Boots."

"He's gonna give me my stash. I'm gonna make him."

"Fine. But put down the gun. He told you it isn't here."

Annabel felt something pressing into her hand. She looked down. Miz Bonita had a gun. Annabel took it and dropped her cell phone on the table. Horatio caught her eye. Annabel shook her head and headed after Cab.

She reached the door and surveyed the scene. Cab had worked his way closer to JJ. Boots was standing in the middle bakery dressed in a yellow hoodie. He had a 9mm trained on Cab. Cab pointed the same back. Annabel pointed the .38 she held at Boots. Cab's eyes flicked briefly toward Annabel. She was vaguely aware of the people outside watching, but kept her attention on Boots. She hoped the hoodie obscured her as she shifted position to keep the people outside out of her line of fire.

"Where's my stash, JJ. Just tell me where it is and I'll go. I just want what's mine."

"And you'll get it. Just put down the gun."

The gun bobbed slightly as Boots yelled. "Shut up!" Annabel's heart stopped as the gun cracked. She pulled the trigger as the bullet slammed into Cab. Boots dropped and the display in front of him shattered. Annabel could hear screams as she walked over and kicked the gun away from Boots.

"Horatio?" She could see him moving over Cab. Two uniforms came through the door with their guns drawn.

"Call in officer down. Cab's shot. Commander Ambrose."

"Ma'am. Set down the gun." Annabel did as they asked. She slowly stood up and stepped away.

"I'm Detective Annabel McGinty. Miami-Dade. P. D. My badge is in my purse in the kitchen. Horatio? Bonita?" She started to move toward Horatio and Cab.

"Ma'am. I need you to stay where you are," warned the officer. Annabel stopped and dropped her hands to her sides.

Time slowed to a crawl. More police arrived and moved her, Horatio and Jordan back into the kitchen. Miz Bonita sat straight in her chair, staring in front of her. Annabel fidgeted. She could feel the matching tension radiating off of Horatio. Her gaze kept flipping between the door, the officers with them and Horatio. Jordan sat with his head in his hands. Annabel fought to tamp down her sheer fury at the kid. Annabel bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly. She looked back up as another uniform came into the kitchen. She heard a choking sound as she watched him slowly shake his head. Horatio reached toward her, but drew his hand back. She looked at it. The blood smeared on it had started to dry.

------------


	10. Ghosts

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R.

Bad, bad author. How dare I disappear in the middle of a story. Sorry. RL interference. And a contrary muse. I hope you all will forgive me. Especially since my return is only a couple of short bits.

To all my patient reviewers: Thank you. Deepest thanks. Really your kind words mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

In the time it took for the patrol car to pick them up from Pete's and bring them to the division house, someone had already hung black bunting. Annabel could see Horatio disappearing through the door ahead of her. She hesitated at the door and looked up at the black cloth. The uniform escorting her wrenched it open and herded her inside.

The atmosphere in the bullpen was leaden. Usually filled with a cacophony, the room was hushed. Uniforms and detectives moved about efficiently, but without ambition. Annabel sat down in the chair indicated and waited to give her statement. She gnawed at her lip and twirled her ring. She fought to calm her twisting stomach. She slipped her hand in her pocket, pulled out her rosary and started to pray.

"Hello, Annabel." Annabel looked up. Her eyes widened briefly. She quickly settled a blank mask over her features.

"Hiya, Phil. It's been a while. Lucky you to pull this one."

"Not exactly how I'd thought I run into you again."

"I'll bet not," agreed Annabel mildly, giving him a vague smile. She stood up and stretched. "We doing this here or back in a room?"

"They've given me a room." He cleared his throat. "Not really a conversation we want out here." Phil started to head off. Annabel followed behind. She set her jaw and walked tall as she felt several pairs of eyes tracking her. Phil held a door open for her. Annabel passed him. She jumped as he directed her in with a hand on the small of her back. Annabel quickly stepped away and took a seat on the other side of the table.

Phil shut the door and took his seat. He threw Annabel an appraising look. "You look good, Annabel. I was surprised to hear you left for Miami. I thought you never wanted to leave Chicago. It was in your blood."

Annabel shrugged. "I decided I needed a change of scenery."

"Uh-huh. I heard the some of our local fauna followed you south."

"Didn't do so well in the swamp though," countered Annabel. "Not everyone does well in the 'Glades."

Phil looked down ran his hand through his hair. "Yea. Heard about that too." He looked over at Annabel. "You look like you did okay though," he said quietly.

Annabel looked down at her hands. "I'm healing. I'm doing well in Miami." Phil followed her gaze to the ring on her hand. Annabel looked up and met his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and Annabel smiled calmly. Phil broke eye contact and turned away.

"Okay, then. I guess the pleasantries are over." Phil pressed a button on a remote. He looked at the camera in the corner of the room. "Um. This interview is being video taped. Detective Philip Haynes interviewing Annabel Leigh McGinty regarding the shooting death of Metro Police Commander Crosby Ambrose." He turned to Annabel. "Start from the beginning, Annabel."


	11. Take Care

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. I promise to be quicker with the next chapter.

* * *

Annabel sat in the hallway working her rosary like worry beads as she waited for Horatio to finish his statement. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed, fished it out and flipped it open.

"McGinty."

"Annie? Where are you?"

Annabel sighed again. She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Ro." She took a deep breath. "I'm still at the station."

"Annie? Are you okay?"

"We were at Pete's." She paused and looked up at the ceiling blinking her eyes. "There was a shooting."

"Oh my God. Are you okay? Is Horatio okay?"

"We're...we're both alright. Cab's dead." Annabel fought the tears that started to form.

"Oh, Annie. Annie, I am so sorry."

"We've been giving statements. I'm done, but I don't know how much longer Horatio will be. We'll be at the wedding, but..." Her voice broke. Her throat prickled. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I should have spent the day shopping with you. We should have had lunch in the Walnut Room."

"Annie, this isn't your fault."

"I couldn't save him, Ro. We couldn't save him." Horatio walked up at that moment. He reached out and took Annabel's hand and held it. She clutched his hand, gripping it hard. "Horatio just came out."

"You go back to the hotel and rest. You take the time you need. If you would rather..."

"No. I'll be there. I can't just hide in my room."

"Then I'll see you later, Annie. Take care. Okay?"

Annabel nodded her head. "I will. Later." She flipped her phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket. She looked up at Horatio and wondered if she looked as ragged as he did. "Ro. Salon appointment." Horatio just nodded and pulled her up into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair. Annabel wrapped her arms around his waist and held on for dear life. "I don't want to cry here, Horatio. Please," she muttered into his shirt.

Horatio looked over Annie's head at Phil. The detective nodded. Horatio gave Annabel a squeeze. "Okay, Bella. We can go now." Annabel straightened and looked up at Horatio. He reached down and brushed the tear from her cheek. "You know how to reach us, Detective Haynes." Horatio stated not looking at the other man.

Phil nodded. He touched Annabel's arm. She jumped and turned to look at him. "Annie, I'll let you know about arrangements. I know Lisa will want you there." He started to reach out to touch her arm again, but dropped his hand. Phil turned to Horatio. "Take care of her, Lieutenant Caine."

"I plan to." Horatio nodded. He turned and led Annabel out. Phil stood in the hall watching them go.


	12. Something to think about

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Happy birthday to me (10/11). Want to give me a cheap gift that will make me very happy? Please R&R.

RS: Hope you do another happy dance. Lakshimbai: cool to see you reading my stuff too! Nemi Jade: Hopefully not too sad. Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

The television droned on in the darkened room. Horatio sat with Annabel curled against him. She had cried for a long time lying on Horatio's chest. He stroked her back and held her until she had let every last tear out. Horatio ran his fingers over her hair and kissed the top of her head. In her sleep, Annabel pulled him closer. Horatio rubbed his cheek against her hair. He knew it wasn't just Cab's death she had been crying out. Horatio was at a loss over what he could do to reassure her. It was a risk both of them faced. He didn't know what to do because the thought of losing Annabel scared the hell out of him too.

"All we can do is pray," he whispered. There was a knock on their door. Annabel stirred and Horatio frowned. Another knock came. Annabel sat up and stretched. She looked over at Horatio, reached out and touched his cheek. She ran her fingers over his face tracing the lines, memorizing the feel. The look in Annabel's eyes gave Horatio a dull ache in his heart. He wanted the fire and the snap back in them. Horatio took her hand and placed a kiss in the middle of her palm. He folded her fingers around it. He gave her a smile and she gave him a small one back. A third knock sounded.

Annabel gave him another crooked smile. "Somebody seems to be looking for us." She glanced at the clock and sat bolt upright. "Oh, no. I should be getting ready. You should be getting ready." She jumped off the bed. "Please get the door, Horatio."

Horatio opened it to find Rochelle standing there with a makeup case. She smiled brightly at Horatio.

"Hello, Horatio. I thought I might make Annie feel a little better." Horatio stepped out of her way and let her into the room. "Annie?" she called.

Annabel came out of the bathroom. "Ro? What are you doing here? You need to get ready. You look really nice."

Rochelle smiled and patted her hair. "Like it? Marc is bringing my dress up. We decided to rent a room. With the reception here, it made more sense than driving home." She turned toward Horatio. "Get your gear. You can get dressed over in our room with Marc. We'll meet you down in the lobby when I finish with Annie. We can ride to the church together."

Horatio looked over at Annabel. She nodded at him. "Go ahead. It's just best not to argue with her." Horatio stood with his tilted watching her. Annabel walked over and gave him a kiss. She brushed her fingers over his lips. "I'll be fine. Promise."  
Horatio cupped her chin and looked carefully into Annabel's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Go on, Horatio. Next time you see her she'll look like a princess." A knock sounded on the door. "There's Marc." She opened the door and took the dress from him. "Horatio will be out in just a minute." Rochelle hung up her dress and set her case down on the desk. She stood with her arms crossed and waited impatiently for Horatio to gather his things and leave. Horatio paused at the door and opened his mouth. Rochelle sighed. "She will be just fine. We'll be down shortly." She shut the door in his face and turned to Annabel. Annabel couldn't help but smile a little. Rochelle smiled back. "So. Where to start?"

"Ro, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. Why don't you go and take a quick shower and then we'll get started."

A music video played on the TV as Annabel sat with a towel wrapped around her hair. Rochelle painted her toe nails a bright red. Rochelle finished the last one, stood up and stretched.

"That's going to look so good with those silver sandals you have. Now for the fingernails." Rochelle started to rifle through her makeup case. "The same color or different? I really like 'Thrill of Brazil' like on your toes, but the "Birthday Babe' would be good too. Especially with all of the silver accents you're wearing." She held up both bottles. "What do you think?"

"Matching my toes would be good."

"Thrill it is then. Hands on the table." Annabel did what she asked. Rochelle snatched up her left hand. She dropped it again. "What is that?"

"It's a ring, Ro. Isn't that pretty obvious?"

Rochelle rolled her eyes. "Well, yes." Rochelle dropped Annabel's hand and planted her hands on her hips. "And you said nothing. Why?"

Annabel shrugged. "I was going to tell you when I saw you today..."

"And when exactly did this happen?"

"Tuesday." Annabel held up her hand and looked at it. "Horatio just asked me on Tuesday."

"And..."

"And what?"

"I want details. Where did he propose? What did he say? When's the wedding?"

Annabel sighed. "On top of Mt. Pisgah. Not divulging. Haven't a clue."

"What do you mean not divulging and haven't a clue?"

"I mean that what he said is my business and we haven't even started talking about a wedding date."

"Well, you're no fun at all. Thrill of Brazil is perfect to show off that ring. Which is beautiful by the way. Very non-traditional. Just like you."

Annabel smiled. "Thank you. I don't really want to show off though, Ro."

"Too bad. You have a beautiful ring, a handsome fiancé..."

"Yea, I'm really lucky," Annabel said quietly.

"Annie, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about Cab." Rochelle opened the polish and began working on Annabel's hands.

"Do you know Phil is the lead?"

Rochelle looked up through her eyelashes and met Annabel's eyes. "The reason for the rule?"

"Yea. He looked good."

"Phil always looked good. And he knows it. And he takes advantage of it. That would have been the problem." Rochelle went back to Annabel's nails. "Not yours though. You have Horatio. He's a good man. He is not Philip Haynes."

"I know."

Rochelle finished the first coat. She closed the bottle. "Annie, don't even start. I know you are totally freaked out over that ring on your hand. I know you are devastated by what happened this morning. Do not let running into Phil sink you even lower." Rochelle sat fanning Annabel's nails. "Have you thought about getting married while you're here in Chicago?"

Annabel's head shot up. "You mean this week?" she squeaked.

"Well, yes."

Annabel shook her head. "Well, no," she mimicked Ro exactly. "You're talking crazy, Ro. We've been engaged, not even three whole days."

"There are people who haven't even known each other three whole days who've gotten married."

"Yea. I'm not one of them."

"Oh. So, what? You're gonna wait seven years before you give in again, are you? You aren't that young anymore."

"No."

"So?"

Annabel sighed. "Don't even, Ro. You do remember it's your niece getting married today."

"Yes. I'm just saying Annie that life is short."

"I think I am well aware of that fact, Ro."

"I'm just saying..." Rochelle trailed off as she capped the nail polish and stood up. She went behind Annabel and pulled off the towel. She ran her fingers through Annabel's hair. "I think I want to bring out the waves in your hair tonight."

"I hate curly hair."

"I said waves, not curls. You do know there are women who would kill for your hair. Thick and black and wavy."

"I know. But they don't have to deal with my hair. It's heavy and hot and frizzy."

Rochelle just shook her head and messaged gel through Annabel's hair. "The clerk's office downtown is open tomorrow morning."

"Drop it, Rochelle Louise."

"Just something to think about."

"No, it isn't."

"Granddad would love to be there and he really can't be flying down to Miami."

"I said drop it."

"Fine, fine. Like I said, just something to think about."  
------------


	13. Princess

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Really. If I owned H, he'd be keeping me warm on this cold, wet morning. But then again, I wouldn't get much writing done. Please R & R. I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing.

RS: You know I can't thank you enough for your support! Quiz: Hold on, the roller coaster is still running. Did I ever mention I love roller coasters?

I'll make up for how short this is by posting again today.

* * *

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Annabel and Rochelle stepped out and started across the lobby. Rochelle was chattering on about something, but Annabel wasn't really paying attention. As soon as the doors opened she had spotted Horatio. He had positioned himself so he could watch for her. She gave him a small smile and his slow, easy smile answered back. He pushed away from the column he was resting against and walked over to her. Rochelle smiled as she left the two of them and went to find Marc.

"Rochelle was right when she said princess."

Annabel blushed deeply and ducked her head. She looked up at Horatio through her lashes. "So, I clean up okay?"

Horatio took Annabel's hand and squeezed it. "Bella, you know I always find you absolutely beautiful."

"Still making that claim, are you?"

"Always. Just like you always deny it." Horatio touched her hair carefully. "You let her bring out your curls."

"Ro talked me into it."

"That's quite a feat considering."

Annabel shrugged. "I didn't fight very hard," she said quietly. Horatio took deep breath and closed his eyes. He looked back at Annabel and caught her gaze, a note of sadness in both of their eyes.

Rochelle guided Marc over to the pair. "So are you two coming to the wedding, or are you headed back upstairs?" she teased.

Annabel dropped Horatio's hand. "I swear Rochelle..."

"Don't swear, Annie. It's impolite. It's not my fault you two give each other looks that could start a bonfire."

Annabel tilted her chin up. "Jealous are you?"

Rochelle narrowed her eyes. She reached up grabbed her husband's head and gave him a scorching kiss. When they broke apart both were breathless. She turned and smiled triumphantly at Annabel. "Not."

Marc pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. "Are you two quite finished?" Annabel and Rochelle both shrugged.

"I suppose," answered Annabel.

"For now," countered Rochelle.

Marc shook his head. "I don't believe you two sometimes. Rochelle, we do have someplace to be."

---------


	14. It takes a village

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R & R.

* * *

As they got out of the car, a woman a few cars down waved. Annabel and Rochelle waved back. Rochelle hooked her arm into Annabel's and pulled her along in front of the men. Marc shook his head at the pair.

"And so it starts." He glanced over at Horatio. "You'll be lucky if they sit down long enough to eat dinner. It's the same with every wedding, or graduation, or reunion, or other family event. The female cousins all travel around in small packs, leaving their husbands to occupy themselves."

Horatio watched as Annabel glanced over her shoulder and mouthed 'Sorry.' He smiled and nodded at her. "I don't really mind. This is Annabel's family. And if it..."

"Takes her mind off this morning? They'll work hard at that. I have no doubt that the whole family knows what you two went through. They'll take care of her. She'll be fine. At least for tonight."

"Annabel doesn't want a lot of attention." Horatio shook his head. "She's going to hate it if everyone hovers over her." Horatio moved to catch up with Annabel.

"Don't bother. She'll be fine. You won't get within ten feet of her in a moment. Your engagement will be the news of the night."

Horatio shook his head. "Annabel..."

"I know. Will hate this. She's also used to it. It's all part of having a family the size of a small village. Do you know there are over 400 people coming to this wedding? Glad I'm not Walt." Two women joined Annabel and Rochelle. Rochelle said something; the cousins squealed and grabbed Annabel's hand. "See. You'll have to wait until she's delivered to your pew." Horatio and Marc watched Annabel give a hug to an elderly man seated in a wheelchair. She looked up and caught Horatio's attention. "Oh, yea. I forgot. You have to get the okay from the old man. See ya." Marc peeled off and headed into the church. Horatio walked over to where Annabel was holding out her hand. She smiled up at him and then looked at her grandfather.

"Granddad. This is Horatio Caine, my fiancé. Horatio, this is my granddad, Ned McGinty."

Horatio held his hand out to shake the older man's hand. "Good to meet you, sir."

"So, you thought you could just ask our Annie to marry you without checking with me first?" Horatio looked confused and started to open his mouth. He looked at Anabel. She just rolled her eyes. Ned grinned and gave Horatio's hand a firm shake. "Just pulling your leg, Horatio. Annie has a mind of her own. I wouldn't have changed it anyhow. Glad to finally meet you. And I'm glad that our Annie has found someone to put up with her. And a policeman too, no less." Ned glanced up at Annabel and they both grinned at each other. Horatio saw where Annabel's dimples and shining eyes came from.

"Careful, Granddad," warned Annabel.

"Annie, you know if your grandmother was still here, she'd agree with me." Ned looked back at Horatio. "My Katie would have given you some good advice on how to handle a McGinty. We're not an easy lot to get along with." He looked back at Annabel. "Annie especially."

Annabel struck a stubborn pose. "Breeding will tell, Granddad. You quit trying to scare, Horatio."

"I just want to make sure he knows what he's getting into."

"I think he's well aware of what I'm like."

"Believe me, sir. Annabel doesn't pull any punches."

Annabel looked up at Horatio her mouth open. She snapped it shut and planted her fists on her hips. "Oh, thank you for your support. I have got to keep you away from my family. You get as bad as they are."

Horatio just smiled. "Can't take what you dish out, Bella?"

Ned guffawed. "He'll do just fine, Annie."

A man called from the top of the step. "Da? We're going to take a few pictures before the ceremony."

Ned put his hands on the wheels of his chair. "Well, duty calls."

Annabel stepped behind the chair. "I take you up, Granddad."

"I get around just fine, Annie."

"I know you do, but I'm pushing you anyway."

"I see nothing has changed with you," teased Ned.

"Watch it or I'll push you in front of a truck, Granddad."

"Not with so many witnesses you wouldn't."

Annabel tilted her head. "I could find a whole crew for the trial right here. It would make things easier. We wouldn't even have to bug the state." Annabel turned him around and started for the wheelchair ramp.

Ned glanced over his shoulder at Horatio. "You're sure you want to put up with this girl?"

"I wouldn't change a thing about her, sir."

"You couldn't if you wanted to," replied Ned.

"Okay. I am definitely not letting you to talk to each other anymore." Annabel looked back at Horatio. "I'll deal with you later."

"Promises, promises," teased Horatio. Annabel blushed slightly, turned and shook her head. Horatio trailed her with his gaze as Annabel wheeled her granddad up the ramp to the waiting phalanx of men in suits. Horatio studied them. It was easy to pick out Father Jack in his vestments and Maura was the only aunt, but the rest just blended together. The one who had called out took over steering granddad from Annabel. She caught Horatio's eye and started back down to him, but was waylaid by some other cousin. She gave an apologetic wave and was swallowed by the crowd.  
------------


	15. Runaway

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Shameless plug and a promise: I've got another story going (for CSI: NY). I promise though I will not let my muse distract me too much from this one.

Thank you for your reviews. They do mean a lot to me. Without them I'm just blowing smoke.

* * *

Annabel wound her way through the crowd in the ladies' room and escaped to the lobby. She stood for a minute listening to the music pouring from the ballroom. She knew Horatio was probably looking for her, but she wasn't quite ready to join the party again.

"I'm surprised your fiancé let you out of his sight, all things considered."

Annabel stiffened and turned to face Phil. "We're not chained together."

Phil looked toward her ring. "Not yet. Small world, isn't it?" Phil leaned against a pillar and took a sip of the drink in his hand. "I work with Tyler's father."

"Tracey's father-in-law works with you. Lucky me."

"I was surprised to see you were in Homicide."

Annabel shook her head and held up her hand. "Just don't. Don't try to make small talk with me, Phil."

"I've missed you, Annabel."

"Oh, do not even try that. I thought you were getting married. Where's whatshername?"

"Crystal. We split up."

"She finally caught on to the fact that monogamy is not really a part of your make-up?"

"Wasn't a part of hers either."

"Ah. You can sneak around, but not her."

"No. Crystal just decided that if she didn't want to settle down why should she be engaged. Actually, she moved to New York."

"So, you chased two women out of Chicago. Lucky for you there are thousands more." Annabel started to walk away. Phil touched her arm.

"Maybe I was stupid to let the one go."

"You had better be talking about Crystal. I'm not interested. Not in the least."

"That's right. You've hooked up with a lieutenant. A lowly detective ain't worth your time." Phil's voice got louder. A couple of women passing them slowed down to stare. Annabel turned and walked away from the path between the ballroom and the lobby. She glanced back to make sure Phil was following her. She needn't have worried. When she figured they were somewhere a little more private, Annabel turned and faced Phil.

"How dare you? I'm not the social climber. Don't go projecting your traits onto me. Believe me it took a lot to even remotely consider dating, let alone another cop, especially one I worked with. You wanna know the sad part, Phil? I could have missed out on a very wonderful man."

"All the things I'm not, eh?"

Annabel tilted her head. "Pretty much. He doesn't make me second guess my every move. He doesn't make me questioning my judgment at every turn."

"You didn't need much help in that department."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"That you aren't the most stable person to begin with. Didn't take much to make you question yourself, Annabel."

"I think that is quite enough, Detective Haynes." Annabel looked over Phil's shoulder to see Horatio standing there. A sickening knot started to form in her stomach. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Phil turned around and looked at Horatio.

"Come to rescue her have you?"

Horatio looked past Phil met Annabel's eyes and shook his head. "Annabel doesn't need rescuing. She can take care of herself. I've just come to make sure she doesn't kick your ass. I don't really feel like pulling my fiancée out of lock up."

Phil huffed. "I think you've got the wrong Annabel."

Horatio shrugged. "Maybe I should just walk away and let you take your chances then."

"Maybe you should just walk away," agreed Phil.

"Cut it out both of you." Annabel pushed past both men. Horatio tried to catch her wrist as she walked by. Annabel tugged it away. "Just don't, Horatio." She strode away from them and disappeared.

Phil gave Horatio a feral smile. "Told you, unstable." Horatio didn't say anything. He just pulled his arm back and belted Phil in the jaw. The other man went down. He sat on the floor rubbing his jaw. "Maybe Annabel will be pulling you out of lock up."

"I don't think so. I'll testify you provoked him. Attacked the Lieutenant here first." Marc stepped up next to Horatio. "I'm gonna suggest that you go on home now. I'll get you a cab. I think you must have had too much to drink. That's the only excuse for your behavior."

Phil stood up, still rubbing his jaw. "You can't kick me out. I wasn't invited by your wife's family."

Another man appeared on Horatio's other side. "However, we can uninvite you," said the newcomer.

"Considering you know what Annie and Horatio have been through today..." Marc glared at the man. "Then again, Phil I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you pick on Annie when she's vulnerable."

Phil glared back at the three men. "Annabel and I were just talking."

"And now you are leaving. I'd suggest that you limit your talking with my fiancée to matters pertinent to Commander Ambrose's murder from now on," Horatio's voice was quiet and low. "She may not need rescuing, but I feel the need to protect her anyhow."

"And what? You're not someone to cross?"

"I see we are coming to an understanding, Detective Haynes."

"Time to go now, Phil." Marc took a step towards him.

"Fine. Let me tell you something, Lieutenant Caine. Annabel is nothing but trouble."

Horatio flashed him a wry smile. "I am well aware that she's trouble. That is one of the things I love about her. Now, unless you'd like an eye to match the bruise you're going to have on your jaw..." Phil narrowed his eyes and walked out of the hotel. Horatio turned to Marc. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Ro saw Phil corner Annie."

Horatio looked briefly at the floor and then back up at Marc. "I need to find, Annabel." Marc nodded.

"I'm gonna get back to Ro." Marc looked over at the third man. "Won't Rhonda be looking for you?"

"Yep. Need to report in. Let us know if you need anything else, Horatio." Horatio nodded and the two men headed off. Greg Riley. Married to Rhonda, one of Rochelle's older sisters. Horatio placed the man in context. He stood for a minute thinking about where Annabel would have hidden herself.

Horatio searched the crowd for either Annabel or Rochelle. He'd been up to their room. Out to the garden off the side hotel. Tot he pool. Back to their room. The bar, the restaurant. He'd run out of places for Annabel to have gotten to. he had tried her cell phone several time with no answer. He spotted Rochelle over at the bar and crossed over to her.

"Rochelle have you seen Annabel?"

Rochelle jumped. "Horatio. Um. Not since...you can't find her?" Rochelle shook her head and continued half talking to herself. "Of course you can't You wouldn't be asking if you had found her." Rochelle looked up at Horatio. "If she is no where to be found in the hotel, she might have gone to one of two places. Either to the waterfront past Grant Park. Or to the Sears Tower."

"By the lake or a high view," nodded Horatio.

"Unfortunately in opposite directions. Did she take her purse? You can walk to the lake from here. Not easily, but she'd have to have her purse to get to the top of the Sears Tower."

Horatio thought for a moment, then nodded. "I know where to start now." He started to leave.

Rochelle put a hand on his arm. "Go easy on her. She will be just as upset about causing trouble as she is about everything that's gone on today."

"I know."

Rochelle smiled slightly. "Thank you for being there, Horatio. Don't let her run. And hear her out. Call Marc when you catch up with her. Let us know she's okay." Horatio nodded and strode out of the ballroom.

------------


	16. Lost and found

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R &R.

Sorry for the delay. I took a little field trip over the weekend. Actually became kind of ff related. We were in Chicago and ended up driving through Annie's old beat. Not planned, but very cool for me. The rest of my group just wondered why I was grinning oddly.

RS: Hope this was worth the wait. NJ: hope that was a good "damn."

* * *

Horatio stopped and ran his hand over his hair. He had walked up and down the waterfront for almost an hour, with no sign of Annabel. He was starting to worry. He reached for the sunglasses that weren't there. It was dark. He closed his eyes. Her purse had been sitting in the hotel room, but could she have just grabbed her wallet or some money. It was possible he had missed her as he walked to the lake. He reached for his phone and turned. Horatio slowly let out his breath and clipped his phone back on his belt. There was a lone figure sitting on a bench staring at the fountain. Horatio had no doubt as to who it was. He waited impatiently for the light to change on Lakeshore Drive. He paced a little, then stood with his hands planted on his hips watching Annabel. When the crossing light finally lit, he jogged across, keeping his eyes trained on her.

Annabel could hear the footsteps approaching. She kept her gaze glued to the spraying water in front of her. Horatio stopped and sat quietly down beside her. He gently picked up her hand and held it. They sat watching Buckingham Fountain's water show in silence. Horatio tugged Annabel closer beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Annabel leaned against him. He kissed her hair.

"Horatio...," she whispered her voice hoarse.

"Shhh." Horatio rocked her gently.

Annabel looked down at the ring on her finger. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do."

Annabel shook her head. "You have enough on your plate without having to deal with my drama. You need someone less complicated."

"If I wanted someone less complicated, I would have found them. I found you. I chose you."

"About Phil..."

"I don't really care about Phil, Annabel. And you shouldn't either."

"Talking is good though. Remember. And wearing this ring means that you get to see all of me. Even the parts I'm not so proud of."

"I won't push you about it, Annabel."

"I know. Thank you." Annabel took a deep breath. "I dated Phil for a while."

"I gathered that."

"He was the lead on the death of a close friend of mine. Another cop killed in the line of duty. Seems like I attract that kind of thing. Phil asked me out. He was nice. And good looking. And I wanted the company. We dated for a bit. I thought things were a little more serious than he did. He didn't. Turns out that he was engaged. Phil couldn't make the connection between engaged and _engaged_. He didn't take it too well when I told him I considered him off limits. Then everything went down with Luna's case and Paulie and I left Chicago."

Horatio picked up the hand with the engagement ring on it. "And ended up in Miami."

Annabel folded her hand over his. She smiled. "And ended up in Miami. Which eventually brings us back here. But you know the story between ending up in Miami and bringing us back here."

Horatio kissed her temple. "Yes, I do. At times a little bit of a wild ride. Bella, I won't let him bother you again."

"I don't really..."

"I know, but I will take care of you anyhow. I won't push you, Annabel, but I won't let you hide either." Horatio turned Annabel's face so he could see her eyes. Annabel reached up and ran her fingers over his jaw. She saw a flicker in Horatio's eyes and closed hers briefly.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"But you're safe now."

"Thank you. Not that I seem a safe person to be around." Horatio didn't say anything. Annabel settled in next to him again. She watched the dancing lights in the fountain for a bit. Horatio looked down at her.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No. Just relaxing," said Annabel quietly.

"We should go back."

"Do we have to?" she sighed.

"We could just go back to the room."

Annabel shook her head. "It's okay. Besides, I haven't gotten a dance with you. I dressed up all pretty and I never got to dance," complained Annabel in a teasing voice.

Horatio smiled. "I wouldn't want you to miss a dance." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, Bella." Annabel took his hand and stood up. Horatio wrapped his arm around her waist and they slowly made their way back to the hotel.

------


	17. See every dream

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. The lyrics to 'Have you every really loved a woman' belong to Bryan Adams. Look for the complete lyrics. Or better yet, the song itself. Support the artist. You won't be sorry.

Nemi and RS: As always, thank you.

* * *

Rochelle spotted them as soon as they hit the ballroom. She walked up and squeezed Annabel's hand. Annabel looked at the floor. Rochelle sighed and shook her head. She punched Annabel lightly in the arm. 

"About time you two got back. Annie, you had me worried. You had Horatio worried." Rochelle looked at Horatio. "And you didn't call me when you found her." She wagged a finger at Horatio.

"Sorry, Ro," said Annabel.

Horatio leaned in toward Annabel. "I'll be right back." He ran his fingers over her jaw.

"Huh. Running away already." Annabel gave him a quick kiss. "Don't forget you promised me a dance."

"You'll have every single one."

"Good. I'd hate to think you had some other girl here you wanted to dance with."

"Never. Promise." Horatio smiled slightly.

"Promises, promises," grinned Annabel.

"And I've kept every one, Bella. I _will_ be right back." Horatio excused himself.

Rochelle peered carefully at Annabel. "You're okay?"

Annabel blinked slowly once. "Better now. It's just been too much today. I got a little freaked out."

"Understandable." Rochelle squeezed Annabel's arm. "Just so long as you're sure."

"Right this minute I'm completely sure." Horatio reappeared. He held his hand out to Annabel.

"I believe you asked for a dance."

"I wanted a slow dance, Lieutenant."

"Patience, Detective." Strains of a Spanish guitar came over the speakers. Annabel closed her eyes and bit her lip. She could feel her eyes prickling.

"You didn't." She opened her eyes and looked deep into Horatio's. Her heart started to pound in her chest. The raw emotion in his eyes seared her.

"I did." Horatio tilted his head and gave her a smile that made her heart melt. "Now for that dance, Bella." He led her to the dance floor and turned her into his arms. His hand was warm in the small of her back. He directed her smoothly into the dance.

Bryan Adams started to sing.

"_To really love a woman._

_To understand her – you've gotta know her deep inside"_

Horatio pulled Annabel closer and sung softly along. Her chest tightened. If she hadn't already lost herself to Horatio, this would have sent her over. She was well beyond saving now. Not that she really wanted to surface. They waltzed around the floor.

"_To really love a woman_

_Let her hold you – _

_You've gotta breathe her – really taste her_

_Til you can feel her in your blood"_

Annabel buried her face in his jacket. Horatio pulled her closer and kissed her hair. He moved her easily around the dance floor. The last strains of guitar drifted away and Horatio tilted Annabel's face up. He kissed her softly. She gave him a lopsided smile. Her eyes shone.

"You sure know how to make a girl's night."

"Only one particular girl."

"Better be. I don't share."

Horatio kissed her again. "Neither do I," he whispered in her ear. "How long do we have to stay here?"

Annabel chuckled. "Getting a little greedy, are we? Just a few more minutes to prove to everyone I'm alive and okay." Another song started. "In the meantime, you can give me another dance."

"Just one more. I don't want you too tired out."

"Hmm. Have plans, do you? Not our wedding night, Lieutenant."

Horatio smiled a little, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "And your point, Detective?"

Annabel shook her head. "It's gone."

"Good." Horatio turned her into another dance around the floor.

Marc leaned against the wall next to his wife. "You can just wipe that self-satisfied smile off your face, Ro."

Rochelle's smile deepened. "Why?"

"Because you had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I know. I'm just here to grease the slope. They were headed that way all along. They're both just a little too stubborn to admit it. I fear for their children."

"They aren't married yet, Rochelle."

"Oh, I know. But I'll take bets before a year's gone there will be a little red-headed, curly mop-top out stubborning the pair of them."

Marc wrapped his arms around Rochelle. "A fortune-teller, are you?"

Rochelle leaned back against him. "Maybe," she smiled.  
------------

Finis


End file.
